


Rebound

by hystericalscreaming



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalscreaming/pseuds/hystericalscreaming
Summary: You're trying to get over the obsessive love that you had for Garnet both during and after the war, and now Pearl is acting strangely.





	

Pearl had been acting very strange lately.

 

You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but there was definitely something going on.  
It seemed like everywhere you went, Pearl somehow managed to be there as well. Whether it be tagging by your side during a mission or just seemingly gravitating towards you while at the temple, the other gem seemed to always be at your side.

 

You didn’t necessarily find this to be annoying, just out of place. You were in fact very comfortable around the dainty gem. Which was already so against your nature.

 

At the given moment, the Crystal Gems and Steven were enjoying a peaceful night at the temple.

 

Steven and Amethyst were playing a video game while Garnet watched, you were perched in a far corner, watching from there, and Pearl was sitting just under your perch. The gravitational pull.

Pearl took a quick look at the other gems then up to you and whispered, “Would you like to go for a walk, [y/n]?”

You eyed her suspiciously but slid down from your spot anyways. She took a quick peek at the others: they were completely engrossed in their game and hadn’t even noticed the two of you.

Yoi opened your mouth to tell them you were leaving but Pearl stopped you, “Shhh. Now no need to tell them. We'll be back before they even notice we've left.”

That was probably true. You shrugged and slid out the front door, Pearl on your heals.  
Once outside, you held back and let Pearl take the lead. This was her idea, after all.

Pearl led you down the beach and out towards the far edge of the peninsula. At some point, she'd wrapped her arms around your's left arm but Pearl's touch was so slight and gentle you could barely tell it was there.

Once the two of you had gotten to what seemed to be your destination, the lighthouse above the temple, Pearl let go of your arm. You looked over to her, curious and slightly wary. Why had she brought you all the way out here?

Pearl was looking at the ground, hands wringing together, face blushed a bright blue, “Um. [y/n]. I have a confession to make. I didn’t bring you out here for just a walk.”

You gently pried Pearl's hands from each other and smiled at her, “Calm down, Pearl. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Pearl's face seemed to blush even more, but she looked up at you with a big smile on her face, “Oh, [y/n]. The truth is… ever since Rose has been gone I’ve felt so lonely… but… When I’m close to you, it doesn’t hurt so much. I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I care about you. More than the others. I’m not sure how much yet but, I’m willing to give it a try? If you are?”

You took a step back, shock clear on your face. Was Pearl serious right now? She wanted to, what? Date you?  
You couldn’t help but let a small sound of disgust come out of you as you crossed your arms and glared at Pearl, “Over one thousand years. You were in love with Rose for over one thousand years. And now you’re saying that barely thirteen years later, you’re ready to move on?”

Pearl, her blush and mild excitement evidentially turning into anxiety and embarrassment stuttered, “Well, that’s not… What I mean to say is… If I don’t force myself to move on… Don’t you understand? I thought you of all people would understand how I feel!”

You shook your head and sighed, “Garnet turned me down eight hundred and forty six years ago, Pearl. I’ve had eight hundred and forty six years to move on, and its still something that I struggle with every day out of every week of every month of every year. And I refuse to be romantically involved with anyone until I am sure that I am ready. You don’t want to move on, Pearl. You want a remedy from the pain of losing her, not once but twice. Being with me will not fix that, Pearl. Only time will. And I refuse to be a rebound.”

Tears welled up in Pearl's eyes and she threw her arms around your neck and sobbed into your shoulder, “Oh [y/n], I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking! I’m so stupid!”

You shook your head and laughed awkwardly, holding Pearl close, “You aren’t stupid, Pearl. You’re hurting. We all understand. We miss her so much.”

Pearl sniffed and pulled back, looking at your face, “Thank you, [y/n]. I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head again and smiled, “You're such a silly little Pearl.”

You both laughed and began walking back down the beach, hand in hand.  
You swung your hands back and forth and smiled at the other gem, “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you tried again in about a thousand years. If you still feel the same, that is.”

Pearl smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Hahaha... But seriously. 
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've written and actually posted online in years, so I'm definitely pretty rusty. 
> 
> Let me know how I did? Or if you have any advice on how to get back into the swing of things?
> 
> -KAT


End file.
